Billie Targaryen
The Cyber Games Games Information= Games Status: Ongoing (final four) Current Status: Alive District: 4 Alignment (Original): Neutral Good Alignment (Eventual): Chaotic Evil Kills: 2 (so far) (Emilia, Kevin) Alliance(s): * Loner (to begin with) * Caitlin, Jack, Kevin (abandoned) * Eli (eventually, ended with his death) Summary: At the beginning of the Games, Billie ran towards the Cornucopia, ignoring other tributes. She grabbed an iPad and headphones, before climbing up a nearby tree. After settling in the tree, she turned on the iPad, plugged in the headphones and went on YouTube, watching Jacksepticeye's videos. She then played on Fruit Ninja, before going back to watching YouTube videos. She remained in the tree, now using her iPad to spend some time on Google Maps. Suddenly, a glitch occurs, now presenting Billie with a map of the arena, red dots representing other tributes. This gave Billie an advantage as she now knew where everyone was. She glanced at her now glitched iPad and the wire for her headphones. She contemplated killing another tribute as she had a map (the arena map on the iPad) and a weapon (the headphone wire), but decided not to kill yet as she couldn't be bothered moving. Instead, she decided to stay in the tree and secretly watch for other tributes. After a while, Billie falls asleep in the tree, in an upright position, the headphones and iPad being in her lap. She finally awakens, the iPad and headphones still with her. She contemplated killing another tribute again, at first sticking with her decision, but eventually she changed her mind and decided to go tribute hunting. She climbed down the tree, carrying her iPad and headphones. After looking around, she sees Eli following Caitlin. At first, she initially remained in the shadows, observing the two tributes. However, when Eli prepared to attack Caitlin, Billie intervened by creeping up behind Eli and attempting to garrote him with the headphone wire. But she stepped on a twig whilst creeping up behind him, causing Eli to turn around and make the remark, "Two Brits... two DEAD Brits.", whilst pointing one of his spears at Billie. Whilst pointing a spear at Billie, he was also keeping an eye on Caitlin. She giggled at Eli, whilst he was pointing the spear at her. She also makes a remark towards him, "Aww, a spear isn't going to intimidate me.". After making the remark, she tries to get Caitlin to look at the headphone wire, which she kept hidden from Eli. "Intimidating is not the spear's purpose. It's purpose, is to kill." Eli replies, (making the first attack of the Games) before attempting to stab Billie in a non fatal area. His attempt is successful. She clutches the now wounded area of her body, whilst continuing to laugh. She also throws the headphone wire over to Caitlin, hoping that she'd understand what Billie wanted her to do (to garrote Eli). Caitlin tries to buy time to distract the fighting duo by pulling the headphones from her iPod and playing Kamelot on full blast. Then she sprints towards Eli with her newly made axe, swinging it towards a fatal area of his body. Meanwhile, Eli twists the spear around Billie's wound, attempting to dig deeper and cause more pain to her. Billie looks at Caitlin in desperation, still wanting her to know that she wanted her to use the wire to garrote Eli. Whilst the spear twists deeper and deeper, she uses a shred of her remaining strength to kick Eli. Aria and her alliance (Da Perf Alliance) watches the fight go on. Caitlin looks at Billie in despair. She spots the wire on the ground, picks it up and gets the idea to garrote Eli. Eli rips the spear out of Billie's non fatal wound and aims a quick stab at Caitlin's exposed belly, using his other spear to defend himself. Billie gives Caitlin her still-glitched iPad, before running off and clutching her wound. Aria shoots a bolt at Billie, purposely missing, but enough to get her to notice. Billie just ignores this shot. Finding a new determination to not give up without a fight, she finds shelter in a new tree, waiting for Eli to come after her. She ignores the throbbing pain from her wound. She remains in the tree, before deciding to surrender to someone. She climbs down the tree and sits in the middle of the grass, waiting for someone to find her. It is Caitlin who finds her. She approaches Billie, asking her if she is okay. She also thanks her for helping her out. Billie smiles and says in response that she is okay and that she is just resting. The pain from her wound had gone but she was now tired. She resumes to smile at Caitlin when she remembered her helping her out, "It's alright.". Suddenly, Echo joined in the conversation, after having parachuted herself, "Eli has a weakness. We just need to find it.". Kevin then joins in the conversation, discussing how Eli should be lured to dry land before attacking him as he is good at fighting in water. Jack joins in as well. Billie realises that surrendering to Eli will not work as he will just finish off what he started, so she might as well help out the others with taking down Eli. Category:Females Category:Tributes in The Cyber Games Category:Villains Category:District 4 Tributes Category:Good-turned-Bad Tributes Category:Bow and Arrow Users